Indian Chaos!
Indian Chaos! is the second episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Visit India because you'll have ghostly thrills and chills! Scooby and Shaggy visit India for a holiday away from mystery solving but when they find an Indian Tribe-Man Ghost, they want to go back home! So help Scoobs and Shags try and unmask this creepy figure. Plot "Like, India's the best, right Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal?" Says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy are lying on sunbeds at an Indian Hotel. Scooby is in the swimming pool. "Reah!" Laughs Scooby. "And, like, do you know the best thing about India?" Asks Shaggy. "Ro?" Says Scooby. "Like, the food!" Says Shaggy. "Reah, reah, reah, Scooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Soon Scooby and Shaggy are in the restaraunt eating curry's. "Relicious!" Says Scooby. "Like, you can say that again Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Relicious!" Says Scooby again. "Like, lets go back and lounge in the pool" says Shaggy. Then Scooby and Shaggy run and jump into the cold water. "Aaah! This is nice and cool" says Shaggy. Suddenly bubbles come from Scooby's bottom. "Urgh! Scoob, did you have too?" Asks Shaggy. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. It cuts to later. Scooby and Shaggy are walking down a dark path that night. "Like, strolls are the best, eh Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "And it's so hot at night, I'm already sweating" says Shaggy. Suddenly out of nowhere comes an Indian Ghost on a horse riding out of the bushes. "Zoinks!" Exclaims Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. It chases Scooby and Shaggy beginning the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy run away. They dress as Native Americans and scare off the ghost ending the chase scene. "Like, I thought we came on holiday to get away from them ghosts!" Says Shaggy. Later, Scooby and Shaggy are exploring the hotel. A teenage girl walks past with her dressing gown on. "Like, who are you?" Asks Shaggy. "I'm Amy!" Says the girl. "What are you doing up?" Asks Shaggy. "Urm, it's none of you're business!" Argues Amy. She walks off. "Like, that was weird!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy go to the restaurant and see a man packing away the food. His name badge says Mr. Baker. "Like, hi Mr. Baker, have you seen a ghost about?" Asks Shaggy. "Why infact I have, I saw an Indian Ghost down that dark path!" Says Mr. Baker. "Like, I think it's time to trap it!" Says Shaggy. "No, wait!" Says Mr. Baker. "Why!" Asks Scooby. "Well, what if it's a real ghost and he just wants to be left alone?" Asks Mr. Baker. Shaggy tuts and walks off with Scooby. "I won't let them!" Says Mr. Baker. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy set a trap. The ghost appears and a bowling ball falls on the ghosts head and a net falls down. "Like, now it's time to see who you are!" Says Shaggy. He reveals the person to be Amy. "Amy!" Says Scooby "But why?" Asks Shaggy. "I wanted this town for myself, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Amy. Soon the police take her away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *India **Hotel Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Like, I think it's time to trap it!" - Shaggy Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 7 - Hyde and Seek *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4 Category:DarthHill's Stuff